Daewoo USAS-12
|type = Shotgun |price = $3350 |origin = |source = Mileage Auction |damage = 60 70 (Camo) |accuracy = N/A |recoil = 42% |magazine = 20 / 40 25 / 40 (Trans) |fire = Automatic |ammotype = |rateoffire = 81% 83% (Camo) |weightloaded = 27% 23% (Camo) |used = |reloadtime = 4.5 seconds |variant = |system = usas12/usas |designer = Daewoo Precision Industries |ctpart = |knockback = 13% |stun = 71% |date = Counter-Strike Online BETA |spraypattern = Split |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 69 88 (Camo) 333 (Trans) |damageC = 69 186 (Camo) 438 (Trans) }} Daewoo USAS-12 (U'niversal '''S'ports 'A'utomatic 'S'hotgun '''12 gauge) or simply USAS is an automatic shotgun in Counter-Strike Online. Overview USAS-12 is a 20 rounds shotgun that can be fired automatically. It does moderate damage but heavy in term of weight. Advantages *Large magazine capacity *High rate of fire *Can deal with a large group of enemies *High reserve ammunition *High stun to zombies Disadvantages *Cannot be fired while reloading *Expensive *Heavy *Long reload time *Cannot be fired underwater *Useless at long range *Obtainable only through crafting *Purchasable only for Terrorists (original version) Tips Normal matches *Strike in close range and do not hold the FIRE button. Treat it as if it's a semi-auto shotgun. *USAS-12 does the same damage, has same recoil and rate of fire as Benelli M4. *USAS-12's gauges cannot penetrate objects. Zombie Mods *Use the ammunition wisely as reloading is lengthy. *20 rounds are strong enough to kill a low health zombie, where a full magazine can deal 1040 ~ 2080 damage to zombies. Tactics facing USAS-12 user Normal matches *Attack the player in long range as shotguns are useless in long range. Zombie Mods *If you have more than 2000HP, just brave yourself to attack the user as he/she will not have enough gauge to kill you and will end up with reloading. Take this as an advantage to infect him/her (except when they use Deadly Shot or USAS Camo). Variants USAS-12 Camouflage= USAS-12 Camouflage is a jungle-painted USAS that deal higher damage, has higher fire rate and even lighter than the original weapon. It can be obtained from special event or Code Box. It can be purchased by the Counter-Terrorist too. |-| SKULL-11= SKULL-11 is the anti-zombie variant of USAS-12. It has higher firepower, fire rate and even lighter. Thus, it has narrow spread that is useful in engaging enemies in long range. |-| CROW-11= CROW-11 is an anti-zombie variant of USAS-12 that is equipped with CROW Reload System for faster reloading. |-| TURBULENT-11= This is a shotgun remodelled after the Daewoo USAS-12 fed with 20 rounds of 12 Gauge. It's equipped with TURBULENT Engine System to make fast fire possible. |-| Trans-Gear= A variant of USAS-12 obtainable from Season 1 Compensation. Has larger magazine capacity (25) and does higher damage in Zombie modes and Zombie Scenario. Gallery USAS-12= usas12 viewmodel.png|View model File:Usas_reload2.png|Ditto, reload usas12 worldmodel.png|World model usas12 shopmodel.png|Shop model Usas12.gif|Store preview Guerilla usas12.jpg|A Guerrilla Warfare member armed with a USAS-12 usas12 hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon File:Bzm_bigtree_20130809_1209030.jpg|In-game screenshot Firing sound Draw sound Reload sound |-| Camouflage= File:Usas12camo_viewmodel.png|View model File:Usas12camo_worldmodel.png|World model File:Usas12camo_shopmodel.png|Shop model File:600px-De_vegas0018.jpg|In-game screenshot Xm2010 trg42g usas12camo gachapon.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster USAS12-CAMO.jpg|Thailand poster usascamowll.jpg|South Korea poster usascamocop.jpg|China poster File:Usas12camo_hud.png|HUD icon USAS-12 Camo PERMANENT.jpg|Obtained from Code Box |-| Trans-Gear= 19s1usas12 viewmodel.png|View model Trivia *This is the first terrorist weapon to have a counterpart in a different weapon category, the K1A. *The USAS-12 is the heaviest weapon in its class. External links *Daewoo USAS-12 at Wikipedia. Category:Shotgun Category:12G user Category:Daewoo Category:South Korean weapons Category:Heavy weapon Category:Camouflaged weapon Category:Weapons with variants Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:Automatic Shotguns Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Weapons Category:Combat Shotguns Category:Point weapon